memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clark Terrell (Kelvin timeline)
Author Mike Johnson said, Craig was an mistake and "will be fixed in the TPB". https://twitter.com/mikecomix/status/847273098457960448/photo/1?cn=cmVwbHk%3D&refsrc=email --Tribble-Freund (talk) 11:12, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :A couple of things: #Even though a retcon is likely, the original source remains available so we'll be keeping the name, as the original source remains available, and therefore valid. The retcon will present an alternate name for the character. #as always, Twitter posts aren't published sources valid for inclusion as wiki data -- captainmike 69px 02:06, April 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't think the correction of a mistake counts as a retcon. I agree that Twitter posts aren't published sources and we should wait until the TPB actually comes out before doing anything. It's possible they might forget to correct the mistake. --NetSpiker (talk) 12:07, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :It is a retcon because even after the TPB is released, i will still own my copy of the comic listing the original name and since my original copy of the book is a valid source, it will continue to be a valid alternate name. :even though the writer has called this a 'mistake', it is entirely possible for an alternate reality to have the same person with a different first name. Maxwell Forrest versus Maximilian Forrest, for example. This is why it is fortuitous that we do not mine author annotations and social media for content, because there's no real error here save for the author's regrets at what was published. -- captainmike 69px 15:27, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::The recap page of Boldly Go #3 calls him Clark Terrell. I don't know what the TPB calls him since I don't have it yet and it's not available on Google Books. --NetSpiker (talk) 04:17, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :::That introduces a dual naming, it will probably play out to majority sources calling him Clark with Craig remaining as a valid alternate name -- captainmike 69px 11:41, April 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't call it a valid alternate name, but I wouldn't remove it entirely. Just make a footnote. --Khajidha (talk) 13:18, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::You cannot undo something that was published. My copy of the comic says Craig. Thats valid. -- captainmike 69px 02:38, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Sure you can. It happens all the time, both in comics and novels. It's fixing an error that was missed the first time out, and it's exceedingly common. Second editions of a book often contain spelling fixes that weren't present in the first printing, this is no different. When/if the error is corrected in the TPB, the page should be updated, and a note should be placed at the bottom. In any case, since there's definite disagreement in philosophy here, I suggest it needs to go to the forum for a community-wide discussion. --TimPendragon (talk) 06:16, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Our policy about retcons has been clear - and has been recognized by the community - a revised source is still valid, but note can be taken of the fact that it was an error that was corrected (as opposed to a changed premise, which is the more standard kind of retcon). ::more to the point: people who do not read the digital copies or the trade collections will still only have the issue where the name was different. no matter how much community discussion we have, we will not call the fact that your trades and digital copies must replace the issue in my collection. people who are only exposed to the issue will look things up by that name as they will not have been exposed to any corrected version. that is why we cannot invalidate info based on retcon -- captainmike 69px 12:53, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :::So you make a redirect from "Craig Terrell" and make a footnote that "the individual issue printings used the name Craig, but this was changed for the trade paperback". This is qualitatively different from the many names of John Kyle (for example). --Khajidha (talk) 13:23, April 5, 2018 (UTC) ::::Precisely. This is a clear, reasonable and proper solution. And if Mike's interpretation is that it contradicts policy, then it needs to be brought to the forum. A correction is not a retcon. --TimPendragon (talk) 08:08, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::The trade paperback calls him Clark, so I've renamed the page accordingly. If anyone needs confirmation, go to the trade paperback's Amazon.com page, click Look Inside and search for the word "choose" to be taken to the relevant page. --NetSpiker (talk) 10:35, January 22, 2020 (UTC)